Not Just another Tekkit fanfiction
by ZRpuzzlequeen
Summary: A really sad Zoethian Fanfiction that i wrote i recommend listening to the song "Nothing" by the script...WARNING THIS STORY MIGHT DESTROY YOUR HAPPINESS... you've been warned, please R&R...Rated T for Alcohol use and minor suggestive themes


Not just a Tekkit Fanfiction

**O.K. so this is a super sad, depressing Zoethian fanfiction, I literally cried while writing this (don't judge me) it's very depressing and will destroy your happy feels, please READ WITH CAUTION. Oh and I recommend listening to the song "Nothing" by the "script" while reading it, HOWVER don't start the song until I tell you. (hint: it'll say "start song" in parentheses.) Please no flames (that's Mustang's job) this is my first published fanfiction. Please R&R. Thanks.**

Rythian flew back towards the castle as fast as he could. The castle was still standing, meaning Zoey had activated the secondary force field, and he just hoped she hadn't trapped herself in it before the nuke went off. He dropped into the basement and ran into the cavern were the bomb had been placed. The force field still active, her broken body lay on the ground. He pounded on the force field with his fists.

"Zoey!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face, as he fell to his knees. He stood, pulling out his katar, he attacked the force field, but it bounced of uselessly. He kept swinging until the force field finally shut down. He ran over to her, hoping, praying that by any stroke of luck she was somehow still alive. He held her head in his lap, "Zoey" he whispered, "Zoey, please no." Hot tears streamed down his cheeks, sobs racking his body. He didn't know how long he sat there with her, he just remembered the horrid pain in his chest as he cried over his Zoey. Teep found him and had to practically drag him away from her. After digging the grave Teep lay Zoey's body in it, tears flowing down his cheeks. Unlike Rythian, Zoey was only his friend but he knew Zoey was much more than that to Rythian. He covered the grave again and placed a large boulder at the head of the grave. Rythian fell to his knees next to the grave, still sobbing.

"I'm Pathetic" Rythian Shouted into the night, "I couldn't even save her, what kind of mage am I if I can't even protect the people I care about" Teep pushed the hood back, away from his face his sandy brown hair a mess as silent tears streamed down his face. Rythian stayed at the grave long after Teep had gone in and he could now feel the cold air starting to bite at his skin, but he didn't go in until it had started raining and the water burned his flesh.

**2 weeks later **

For Rythian the last 2 weeks had been a living hell. It seemed like it'd been an eternity since he'd heard seen her beautiful face, or heard her sweet voice go on about her mushrooms and any other inanimate object, he never realized how much he'd miss it, how much he'd miss her. **(START SONG)**

He sat on the bed, the bed they used to share, no not like that all they did was sleep. His eyes were red and puffy, he'd barely slept. Teep knocked and Rythian lifted his head.

"Hey Teep" he said solemnly.

"Come on" Teep signed and Rythian stood up and followed him out of the castle. Teep led him down the familiar path to Rav's bar. When they entered the two sat down at the barstools.

"What'll it be" Ravs asked, before seeing Rythian's eyes, and his face was still covered by the mask. "Why the long face? I thought you got your mushroom princess back"

"She's….She's….she" Rythian couldn't bring himself to say it.

"She's dead" Teep signed to Ravs.

"What!"

"The nuke" Rythian said "Now if you don't mind I'll have the strongest drink you got back there" Ravs didn't hesitate as he pulled 3 glasses out from under the bar and a large bottle of Alcohol, as he poured the drinks Rythian removed the mask and took a long swig.

Rythian lost count of how much he drank, but he left after Teep and Ravs had both passed out. Rythian headed back to the castle, drunk and alone. He stumbled through the door making his way to the bedroom. He fell onto the bed, but he had the odd sensation that someone was watching him. He sat up and looked around, at the foot of the bad sat a girl with fiery red hair.

"Zoey?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "Are you real" the girl didn't answer she just stared at him, hatred in her eyes and a frown on her face. "what's wrong" he asked but she just stood and started to walk away, Rythian fell from the bed trying to follow her "Wait, don't go" he pleaded. She turned around sharply to face him.

"Why should I help you, it's your fault I'm dead, you pathetic excuse for a mage" and with that she vanished leaving behind a red mushroom.

"Zoey!" he screamed " Please, I miss you and I need you here with me, Please" he shouted into the empty room. Tears were pouring down his face as his body once again shook with sobs, he fell to his knees, his face in his hands, "I love you, I'll always love you" He whispered before exhaustion took over and he passed out.

He woke the next morning with a raging headache. He looked around the room, the mushroom had vanished from the floor, and he breathed a sigh of relief. 'It had been a hallucination' he told himself as he stood, on the bed lay a single red mushroom. "Zoey" he whispered before picking the mushroom up and removing his Ring of Arcana. He left the castle and trudged up the hill to the edge of the steep cliff, he clutched the mushroom tighter in his hand and jumped, he could feel the cold wind whipping at his face and clothes, and he closed his eyes, unafraid because he knew he was going to see his Zoey again.

**The End**


End file.
